


Ma-Ma-Marinette

by MamanAbeille



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Lukanette, Oneshot, mamamarinette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-09 19:55:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19482895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamanAbeille/pseuds/MamanAbeille
Summary: "Does this mean I can call you Ma-Ma-Marinette again?"





	Ma-Ma-Marinette

**Title: MaMaMarinette**

**Timeframe: Mid twenties**

**Warnings: Slight mention of infertility, maybe?**

**Paring: Lukanette**

**Rating: K**

It’s been three months since they’ve stopped trying to avoid a pregnancy.They aren’t avidly trying yet, but they’ve both agreed they are ready for the possibility and it was time to leave the rest to fate.Paris has been quiet recently and Ladybug feels confident in her teammates that she can sit on the sidelines for the next several months once (if) the time comes. They are finally financially stable enough, with both of them steady in their careers after years of hard work. 

Still, she expects that it would take a little longer. She almost feels guilty with how quickly it happens, since she has so many friends that have struggled with infertility, Alya and Nino especially. She pushes the thought from her mind though and lets herself be fully take over by pure elation as the sight of the two pink lines. 

“Marinette, are you okay?” Luka knocks on the door, five minutes later. He isn’t sure if her silence is good or bad news, or really what outcome is the good and which is the bad for her.He knows for him a single line is bad.He’s ready.He want’s to be a father.His is more than ready to start his family with the woman he loves more than anything else on Earth.

Marinette opens the door with tears in her eyes.That’s all the man sees initially and it takes him a moment to realize she’s grinning from ear to ear. She nods, and he feels his own eyes instantly well up in tears a well.He pulls her into him, places several quick kisses on her cheeks, nose, forehead, and lips.He’s never felt this happy before in his life.The two mutter “I love you” through their tears and laughter, with the occasional, “We’re going to be parents.”

Once they are finally able to calm themselves down, at least slightly, the two retreat to the couch. Luka puts on an episode of their favorite sitcom that they’ve both seen several times, and Marinette burries herself into his side.She places a soft kiss on the base of his neck, and Luka response with a kiss to the top of her head.“Does this mean I’m allowed to call you Ma-Ma-Marinette again?” he asks with a grin, just as the opening credits start.Marinette can only shake her head with a chuckle, at the reminder of their first meeting.


End file.
